


Not the Second Saturday

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutlet set during 1.14, That Damn Donna Reed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Second Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/345806.html) January 2008.

'I promise I'll kick anyone's butt who comes near those pearls,' Dean says, and kisses her softly.

Rory kisses him back, and oh, maybe Dean's not entirely wrong about this whole Donna Reed thing, because even though it's pure Harlequin cliche there's something about sitting on his lap like this... Despite its having a gazillion layers, the skirt feels a lot flimsier than her usual denim, and she's suddenly hyper-aware of her own body, and of Dean's, hot underneath her thighs.

She kisses him again, awkwardness giving way to something deeper, messy and spit-slick. His hand's hot and heavy in the centre of her back, fingertips moving in an almost imperceptible caress. Rory shifts her weight to get closer and _oh_ \- she can feel him, and all of a sudden her heart's pounding.

_Harvard_, she thinks with an effort, and breaks the kiss.


End file.
